John's Possessions
by Phub369
Summary: Both Jane and Lisbon feel they owe John for what he's done for them. What happens when they meet and Jane falls for her, but she's John's girl? What will he do?   Young AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is my first ever story hope it's gonna be okay :S **

**This idea randomly popped into my head so I thought I'd give it a shot! :)  
><strong>**Just a couple of things this is an AU and the ages of the characters are different so..  
><strong>**Jane is 24, Lisbon is 19, John is 27 the rest will pop up throughout!  
><strong>**So I'm finished now, hope you like! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

He gradually woke from his deep slumber, as the repetitive beeping of his alarm clock rang out. He groaned to himself as he rolled over, hitting the alarm off with one hand. Rolling back over, he hit his head on his pillow with a sigh.

It had been another late one late the club again. John was definitely making him work for him money; it was good pay though so he couldn't complain.

He remembered John leaving early, something about a girl. Teresa, was it? He sat shaking his head at the thought. How long would this one last, a week, a month, or just last night? He laughed a little bitterly, if he was in it for the long term, the girl had no chance.

All of sudden, from his bedside table his phone rang. The shrill ringing that came from the device made him wince. Turning to his nightstand, he picked up his phone, that had John displayed across the screen.

"Hey" He answered with a rough, sleep filled voice.

"Jane? It's John I wanna see you at the bar tonight. I was thinking about that break we all talked about?"

"Yeah, sure I remember the beach house in Florida right?"

"That's the one! Well we'll speak about it later. Be at the club by 7PM, don't be late."

With that, that the phone went dead. Dropping the phone on the bed with a sigh, Jane ran his hands through his hair.

Ever since Jane met John he felt he owed him. As John had save him from the miserable life that he led, full of violence and living with nothing. How couldn't he owe him? However, 3 years on, Jane now realises that because John saved him, he now owns him.

Through the years Jane's seen what John can do, the people that he knew and what lengths he would go to for something he wanted. If you went against John, there was no two ways about it, you would pay.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Jane got out of bed. Glancing at the clock, it was now 10:30AM. Walking towards his bathroom, he turned on his shower took of his boxers and stepped inside. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Her blurry vision begin to get clearer. Once she saw her surroundings, she realised and remembered she wasn't in her room, but she was in John's.<p>

She sighed a sigh of relief at that thought. She wasn't at home, her drunk father couldn't touch her. She was also strangely uptight about the situation, she wasn't sure what her and John's relationship was. She wasn't sure how she felt about him and vice versa for that matter.

To her, he was hope, he was her outlet when things got hard at home. They had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. He first saw her when she was at the field where she gets away sometimes. It was a big, open field, trees surrounding it. She always found it a great place to relax and let go of her worries. That day was a terrible day though. John had seen and helped her, how couldn't she be thankful to him?

Through the couple of weeks they had merely kissed a couple of time but there was no passion behind them. They hadn't slept together. She had refused him the pleasure a couple of times, and could now see he was growing impatient.

Hearing a creak outside of the room, Teresa glanced up, only to see John standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning." He started.

"Morning." She replied, feeling a little uncomfortable and unsure of how to react around him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his voice held little emotion, like he felt he had to ask, but didn't really care.

"Yeah, sorry about last night things were just... terrible" She replied, a little embarrassed at admitting the fact, remembering how she called him, asking him if he could come and get her.

"That's OK, I won't always be here though" he stated bluntly.

"I know, thanks though" She smiled at him a little, the smile however didn't reach her eyes.

"OK, so I have some work to do, so I'm gonna drop you off on the way." He started.

"I'm meeting the guys later too, if you wanted to join? Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Eh, sure" Did she really have a choice?

"Great. Be out in 15 minutes so I can drop you home." He replied whilst turning and moving out the door.

Teresa sat there nervously biting her lip. John seemed a little bitter, a little blunt towards her, probably because she refused him again. She wasn't sure about this guy, even if he had saved her at one point.

Once in her life she felt strong and independent, now she's relying on people she can't trust. Get a grip she said to herself. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review would be great to see what you think. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Things are beginning to progress a little should get to more Jane and Lisbon soon!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this before, I'm new give me a break :) Anyway, not mine..**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sitting on her bed in silence. Teresa thought about the night ahead. It was now 6:15PM, John was supposed to be there soon. It was silent in the house, her father was out, she wasn't sure where her 3 brothers were, probably creating havoc somewhere she decided, so that left her alone. She was dressed in her usual,casual kind of clothes, skinny jeans with her black pull over that was a little baggy but fit nicely, her long raven colored hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls.

She wasn't sure what to expect tonight, she'd never met John's friends before; he never really spoke of them much. Did it mean that he did value for her? She knew he did care of course, but she just wasn't sure in what way. The couple of weeks they had spent together were nice, she actually had someone there for her, he did treat her good too. It just never felt… natural.

There was once in the two weeks that frightened her,she wouldn't like to admit it, but it did. She was at his place and they were in his living room when his phone went. Dismissing himself from the room, he went to the kitchen where he then answered it. Although he thought she couldn't hear, she could. She wasn't entirely sure what the conversation was about, but gradually became angry, angrier than she'd ever heard him before.

Someone decided to go against something he had asked them to do it seemed. Anyway, one minute he was fine, the next he was shouting about what him or Dylan would do, about the people he knew and how they wouldn't hesitate in finishing this. This made her ears prick up and her heart begin to race. Who was Dylan or these other people? The next minute it went quiet and she calmed herself down a little, then John came storming into the room glanced toward her and left, saying he wouldn't be long.

When he came back through the door roughly 1hour later, his eyes were dark and distant. He muttered a 'hey' as walked in, swiftly moving through to the bathroom. She swore she could see blood on his hands as he passed her. This frightened her to the core, what had he done? Who had she gotten involved with? Her heart began to beat faster not knowing what to do.

She didn't have much time to do anything, as the next minute he was sitting down next to her. She smiled at him a little in a shy manner, and he glanced at her, his eyes were wide, his breathing came in short breaths like his body was running on adrenalin.

He gradually leaned into kiss her, when their lips met; she was too frightened to do anything else but to respond to the kiss. He forced his tongue inside her mouth making her squirm a little at how uncomfortable and wrong it felt. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed down on the sofa, his right hand grabbed her ribs a little harder than she liked, she didn't know what to do. She began to tense up and pulled away frantically.

He looked down at her, his jaw tensed, and with a dramatic, angry sigh got up, muttering a low I'm off to bed. Leaving her alone, frightened of what to do. She felt stuck vulnerable and helpless, the overwhelming urge to cry came over her, but she swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. She was stronger than this, she told herself. She felt as if now she was involved, there wasn't a way out.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She slowly picked herself up off the bed and moved toward the door to answer it. Opening the door John stood on the other side, smiling at her.

"Hey babe, you ready?"

"Sure, let's go"

Giving her a little kiss on the lips he led her to his car.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the club, music pumping out, people on the dance floor, the club was not yet at its busiest time however. Patrick made his way through to the V.I.P section where he would later meet John, who would be accompanied by his girlfriend apparently. Security let him breeze past as he worked there and new them well.<p>

Wearing his tanned chinos with his blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jane looked up to see Dylan already present in the room.

"Hey buddy" Jane greeted clasping the other man's hand in friendly shake.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Dylan replied. Dylan was dressed with plain jeans on with a plain black t-shirt on. He was a tall man over 6 feet, his muscles stretching the t-shirt he was wearing. He had jet black hair, with a nasty scar sliced across his right cheek.

"Nothing much man, just here to see John"

"Yeah same for me man."

Jane fell down on one of the sofas. Looking around the room that had black walls with red seats, it was a quite dark, small room, but it had enough room for a small group of people.

"Jane, you want a drink?" Dylan asked him, already half way out the door.

"Yeah, sure I'll have my usual, thanks man." Leaving Jane alone in the room Dylan walked off. Dylan was 26, two years older than Jane. He had known John longer than he had too, from what Jane knew they'd know each other for many years.

Glancing to his right, he saw John coming through. Smiling at John, Jane got up ready to greet him.

"Jane." John greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Hey John" Jane replied a slight smile displayed on his lips. Turning around once more to flop back down on his seat.

"Jane, this is Teresa" Turning in his seat Jane saw her. He's words got caught in his throat. Wow she wasn't what he expected. Some bimbo he did expect, but not her, the big green twinkling eyes and her petite form that made his mouth dry.

"Eh, hey Teresa, I'm Jane" Looking toward Teresa with a warm, affectionate smile in place.

"Hey, great to meet you" Jane nodded at her response, still stuck in his thoughts. She seemed a little shy and fragile, there was definitely more to her than met the eye he thought.

With that thought in mind he saw John and Teresa sit down together, John looking her in the eye, ghosting one of his hands down her cheek. All Jane could do was fall back against the chair resting his head on the back. She was John's. She was forbidden fruit.

Dylan suddenly came back in to the room, drinks on a tray for everyone, placing everyone's separate drink by them. He'd never been so happy at the sight of a drink.

"Dylan, this is Teresa" Dylan glanced up from his activities to greet Teresa.

"Hey Teresa, how you doin'?" Dylan asked in a friendly manner.

"Hey, yeah I'm good, thanks for asking." With a slight smile Teresa replied politely. She couldn't help but cast her mind back to the memory she had already had earlier in the evening. This must be the Dylan he was talking about then. Noticing the scar across Dylan's face, it only made her feel worse about the situation.

Teresa cast her eyes down at her hands that lye on her lap, trying to push the thought out of her mind. Suddenly noticing someone looking at her out the corner of her eye, glancing up realising it was Jane. Their eyes locked for a moment, this was the first time she had a good look at him. His curly, messy yet beautiful hair, his mesmerizingly blue-green eyes, he was indeed beautiful.

She didn't, however like the way he was looking at her, like he was trying to read her or something. Turning her neutral gaze into a more meaningful glare that seemed to amuse him as his smile grew. He also had a very charming smile she thought as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Right" John started getting to the point at hand, also pulling Teresa's eyes from Jane's and Jane's from Teresa's.

"As you know, we've been wanting to go to Florida for a break" Teresa looked around at the other two guys, was she the only one that didn't know about this?

"Well I've given you guys the time of work and have booked us all a flight down to Florida" he declared with a smile. "We're gonna stay at my beach house, should be a good week. We leave tomorrow" The two men nodding along with him they didn't have any rejections towards it.

"What?" Teresa asked having known nothing on the matter. "What about my dad I can't just leave." She said incredulously.

"Yes you can, he treats you like shit. Will he even know you've gone?" The suggestion made Teresa wince a little, her father was a drunk yes, but there was a time he cared. The thought he wouldn't even notice broke her heart a little.

John grabbed Teresa's hand stroking his thumb over it, in attempt to sooth her; the action made her tense up a little though, not going unnoticed by Jane in the corner, who seemed to read her uncomfortable state.

"What do you say Teresa? Come on, we'll pick up your stuff tonight, come back to mine and we'll leave tomorrow. It'll be good a break, we can do things we wouldn't usually do" Teresa didn't miss the slight suggestion in his voice, she knew what he meant, and didn't like the sound of it. But as she looked into his eyes, they seemed to be glaring at her as if he was threatening her with his eyes, as if she would regret saying no. The thought of what he could do made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Eh sure OK" John smiled at her acceptance to the trip. Teresa smiled back at him, however it didn't reach her eyes, she felt like she was stuck and what John said he expected her to do it. Looking from where he was sitting Jane didn't miss the distant look in her eyes, he could see she was conflicted, she didn't know what to do. If only he could reassure her that she would be OK.

"I need to get my things now though, dads out right now so it would be easiest."

"Hmm I've got things needing attended to here right now. Jane, take her to get her things and drop her off at mine" Jane nodded at the demand rising from his seat.

Teresa slowly got up feeling like she was a puppet and John was her puppet master. Whatever John said she would have to do, she wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't. She didn't even want to. Looking up at Jane he gave her a slight smile that made her feel slightly better, a warm feeling spread inside. She couldn't even begin to describe what that feeling was, she didn't even know this guy, how could he make her feel like this. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she proceeded toward the door, with Jane following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this was OK, let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the3rd chapter.  
>Thank you to those who are following the story and review it, means a lot :) <strong>

**Hope you enjoy this update, I seemed to write a lot this time!**

**Well, without further ado... Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Turning on the engine of his car with a flick wrist, Jane couldn't help but gaze at the woman sat next him. Her scent enveloped him, the warm smell of vanilla and cinnamon that made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Why do you keep staring!" She turned in her seat catching him off guard, giving him a pointed glare for his efforts.

"I don't know what you mean" He replied shrugging his shoulders, giving her his most charming smile in hopes that she wouldn't push the question. He had been staring, how could he not?

"You were, and you were back in the club too!" Shaking her head at him, turning to look outside the window. The sky was pitch black, with street lights beaming by as they drove past them. Rain was pouring down causing little droplets to hit the window; Teresa sat and watched as these droplets slowly fell down the window.

"I wasn't staring, but even I were you must have been looking at me to even notice" A smug grin was plastered on his face, after what he decided was a smooth cover-up.

She didn't seem to acknowledge what he said however; her eyes were fixed on the window like she was lost in thought. Jane took his eyes off the road realising she was elsewhere. He stared at her for a second, he found her so intriguingly beautiful, he wanted to know more, what was her story?

"Hey" Jane reached out placing his hand on hers which lie on her thigh.

Flinching a little, she pulled her away at the unfamiliar caring, affectionate touch. His hand felt warm and she immediately regretted the hasty decision. She closed her eyes for a second, willing herself to get a grip on her emotions. He wasn't caring or affectionate; he was just a stranger doing a job for John.

"So Jane… Is that your real name?" She decided to ask taking the attention away from herself, releasing some of the tension that had settled over them.

"Eh, well yeah, but it's my surname, Patrick is my first name"

"Ah, I thought Jane was a little feminine. Although…" She replied in a suggestive manner, grinning up at him cheekily.

"Hey!" Putting one of his hands over his chest where his heart would be, faking hurt. He found the laughter from Teresa refreshing as it warmed his heart. He hadn't seen her smile, let alone laugh since he had met her and he decided he wanted to see her smile more and hear the little giggle she made when she laughed.

"How about you then Teresa, any nicknames you care to share with the class?" With that question asked her smile almost immediately disappeared. After sensing her change in mood, Patrick glanced from the road and saw her eyes looking a million miles away, and her hand clutching a necklace he hadn't realised she was wearing.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No no, it's fine, it's just my mum she would call me Reese" She smiled fondly at the thought, still clinging to the necklace.

"Used too..?" Jane pushed; wanting to find out more about what had her drifting away, half expecting her to shy away from the question.

"Well she… she died a couple years ago" Looking beside him towards her, she also turned as their eyes locked, each pair looking deeper into the others. Jane found hers mesmerizing, but the tears that glazed them broke his heart a little.

"And that's her necklace…" It was more of a suggestion than a question. He'd guessed the fact after seeing her cling to it since the conversation begun.

"Yeah it was hers once upon a time. She gave it to me years ago" She turned and smiled up at him. She never really spoke about the death of her mum to anyone; it always brought up memories that she didn't want to think about.

Patrick made her want to talk about it though; his calming voice and understanding eyes just seemed to draw it out of her. He made her want to celebrate her mum's life instead of grieving her loss. He made her feel carefree and relaxed, nobody could do that usually with her; she didn't allow them to.

"Well Reese, here we are" Jumping from the thoughts she didn't realise she was lost in. She glanced out of the window, realising they were indeed outside her house, not only that, her dad was home.

"Argh crap" She said biting her lip.

"What's up?" concern written on Patrick's face.

"Nothing, I'll be out in10 minutes, just…just stay here kay" Putting on her most reassuring smile as she made sure Patrick wouldn't follow her in, the last thing she wanted him to see was her father and whatever state he was in.

"Okay…" Frowning as she shut the door leaving the car. He wasn't stupid, there was something she didn't want him to see and he was curious. If she was any longer than 10minutes, curiosity would kill the cat.

* * *

><p>She slowly walked through the door almost creeping; she turned closing the door trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. As she went in further she shivered, it seemed dark to her, she wasn't sure if it was the way it was decorated, or if it was the bad memories she always associated with the place.<p>

Reaching her room she pulled her large duffel bag from the top of her wardrobe. Quickly throwing everything she thought she needed inside it, not entirely sure what attire was best for Florida, shorts and t-shirts? Florida was hot right? Shaking her head with a sigh she zipped up the bag whilst moving to the bathroom where she would retrieve the needed toiletries.

Making her way slowly down the stairs, she heard a groan from the living room. Great she thought, drunk again. As she reached the bottom a large creak came from the step. Cringing at the noise she stopped, took a deep breath and carried on.

"Teresa!" Oh no he'd heard her. As much as she wanted to ignore him she couldn't, who knows what state he was in. Walking through into the living room, she glanced over to the sofa where her father was sprawled out. She could smell the alcohol radiating off him from where she stood.

"Where're you goin'?" After seeing Teresa holding her large bag, her father got up and advanced toward her. Compared to Teresa he was tall; the closer he got the more he seemed to tower over her.

"I'm just going out for the night" She lied as best she could, although she knew she was a terrible liar.

"No you're not; you're stayin' 'ere!" Backing away from him toward the front door she felt her heart quicken. The next thing she knew, her back was against the front door, her father looking down at her, his features had darkened considerably.

His large hand came up to her face grabbing her chin roughly pushing her against the wall. Her breaths came short and sharp, she had no idea what he was going to do this time, never could she come accustom to the pain he caused.

"Let me go" Although it was supposed to come out strong and convincing it was more of a whisper that could barely be heard. Laughing down at her bitterly he slowly tightened the grip he had on her, pulling her up a little so they were face to face.

"You. Are going. Nowhere." He practically spat at her. Next thing she knew, he threw her into the wooden table that stood next to the door. Landing face first she whimpered at the sting from her nose and the blood she felt treacle down from it. She stay lying there for a second until her father stalked off back to the living room laughing to himself.

Picking herself up with her bag, wiping the blood from her nose she quickly crept out the door making sure her father didn't notice. She practically ran to Patrick's car holding back the tears she got inside, throwing her bag in the back.

Turning in her seat to look at Patrick who stared down at her with an intense gaze. She saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes, shock, confusion and concern.

"What happened? Your nose is bleeding." Making his by point by pointing toward her nose, leaning in to take a look.

"I know. Just drive OK." Turning her head away from him in an attempt to stop him from inspecting her injuries.

"But…"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Her voice cracked a little as a lump formed in her throat.

"Just take me to John's OK" Looking over at her, Patrick saw a bruise forming on her cheek and her nose still pouring blood.

"Look his is like20 minutes away, we'll stop at mine it's about 5 minutes from here. Get you sorted out first OK?" He was concerned about her, she wasn't even 10 minutes in there and she came out like this. He guessed this was the reason she didn't want him inside. If only he had gone in, he probably could have prevented it he thought as he looked at her, she looked so fragile.

"I don't know" She began to protest but Patrick wasn't willing to give in.

"Look, we would be there by now if we weren't debating this. Let's just stop the bleeding from your nose, and I'll take you to John's" After she nod in agreement he started the car, relieved she had agreed to it. He felt a little sad he couldn't look after her though, but that was John's job right, he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>After walking into his apartment he threw his keys on the kitchen counter. Teresa was sat in his living room with a tissue on her nose, the blood beginning to stop.<p>

"Would you like tea or something?"

"Yeah teas good thanks" Sounding like she had a cold with the tissue pressed against her nose. Patrick came from the kitchen with a pack of frozen peas under his arm and a cup of tea in each hand.

"Here, this might help" Handing her the peas he sat down next to her, searching her face for any other injuries.

"The bruise is coming out a little more, definitely visible" He ghosted his finger over her bruise his touch was soft and caring but the pain from the bruise caused her to wince.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's OK" She replied with a reassuring smile on her face, as she sank into the chair with a sigh.

"So Reese, what happened?" Smiling at the use of her nickname, it sounded good coming from his lips. She didn't want to answer his question though; she didn't want him knowing about this, what would he think about her then?

"Nothing happened"

"Oh so your nose just started bleeding and the bruise formed on its own did it?" He stated incredulously.

"Yep" Smiling to herself, Teresa new he didn't believe her one bit, it was just easier to ignore telling him what happened.

"You are a terrible liar. Come on, you can tell me what happened" He tried his best to assure her, but she didn't seem to be listening. He wanted her to know he was there; she could rely on him if she needed too. He had an idea what happened and if she wouldn't tell him, he would just guess.

"Look, it's fine OK, it's not like it's never happened before." She gradually becoming bored with his persistence to find out what happened, she just didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want him judging her because of this.

"So your dads hurt you before then?" She straightened herself in her seat, how did he know that? She turned to glare at him, seeing that he had a grin on his face. He got the reaction he wanted, so he was right.

"What did he do?" Patrick proceeded with his questions as he already knew he was right about the situation he just wanted to know the exact circumstances.

Teresa began biting her lip nervously in thought. She didn't want to tell him, but he was there looking at her expectantly like he wanted to know, like he cared about her somehow.

"He… he pushed me into our side table. He didn't realise what he was doing he'd been drinking" She told him guiltily, making up excuses for him. She felt as though a little weight was taken from her after telling him. She looked up to see his face, smile gone and serious concerned face in place.

"He's done this before?"

"Ever since mum died…I'm too much of a reminder" Admitting it broke her heart, but it was true. It was her fault she was gone and now that was all her father saw when he looked at her. Patrick had a frown present on his face like he was deep in thought, deciding what he thought.

"A reminder of what?" He shuffled closer to Teresa on the sofa, looking into her eyes intently.

"That it's my fault" Her voice cracked as she told him, biting back the tears. She closed her eyes dropping her hand with the frozen peas in to her lap, willing the images and memories to leave her mind. She took a deep shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"It's not your fault…" Patrick had moved considerably closer to Teresa, his face mere inches from hers. Opening her eyes, she gasped a little at how close he actually was, but couldn't bring herself to move away.

"You don't know that" She gradually edged closer to him, already wondering how his lips felt. He took a quick glance in to her eyes to make sure she wouldn't pull away, and saw her also edging forward. Feeling her breath on his lips his heart sped up. Then her phone went off. Both jumping back, looking at each other in an awkward sort of way.

"Hey John" She answered. Patrick sighed, flopping back into his chair; of course it was John, another reminder that he wasn't hers. He hadn't even known her 24 hours, but he wanted her for himself and if John hadn't called Teresa he was pretty sure she would have kissed him, she must've felt something too he thought.

"Um, that was John he's at his now, could you maybe drop me off" Teresa turned to him; she seemed a little shy, as if the interruption of John changed her a little.

"Yeah sure, let's go" He went to get up, but not before she grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about… you know. It would've been a mistake, I'm sorry" Patrick nodded his head at her, he felt a little hurt by it. He had looked into her eyes before they were about to kiss and he was pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's OK, me too, don't know what came over me" Teresa didn't know what she expected him to say, but after he said it she felt her smile drop a little. She knew in herself that she did want to kiss him, but then there was John, what would he do if he found out? There never seemed to be any chemistry between her and John but with Patrick ever since they'd met earlier, she only became fonder of him as the night grew on. She decided that this couldn't end well.

With that they both headed out the door, where Patrick then drove her to John's, both feeling a little deflated after the little interruption.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter they'll be arriving to Florida,exciting stuff!**

**Let me know what you though of it please**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Finally get to upload chapter 4, sorry for the little delay. I did intend to do it a couple days ago but due to some internet problems I couldn't! **

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting this, oh well remembered today :) and it's still not mine.**

****The end of this chapter I would say is probably M rated, just to warn you, so if you don't like that, I wouldn't read it :)****

****Sooo... Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

They all arrived in Florida the afternoon of the next day. It had been one long night for Teresa, there were so many things running around inside her head. Her father, her brothers and finally Patrick. She couldn't take her mind off the fact they almost kissed; she had only known him a couple of hours and she was going to kiss him, not to mention he was one of John's closest friends. What was she thinking? She still couldn't get rid of the feeling that blossomed in her chest whenever she thought back to the almost kiss, she also couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to do it again, but this time kiss them ever so soft looking lips.

This was the thought that frightened her, what if she did end up in that situation again? She doubted she could stop herself. This then led her to John, who she never felt like this with. There was also the matter of if he ever found out, she was pretty sure that wouldn't go well.

Jane looked over at Teresa from where he was behind the car, retrieving his bag from the boot. He noticed that she'd been in a daze throughout most of the day; part of him hoped that she was reliving their moments together last night, like he had many times. Part of him didn't however, not knowing how she felt about it. He didn't want it to be awkward between them now.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Teresa commented looking up at the large white beach house.

"Yeah 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. We only need 3 of the bedrooms though right?" John suggested a glint in his eye Teresa didn't like. She still wasn't ready to take that step with him yet; she just wasn't sure how long he was willing to wait.

"You want me to grab your bag for ya?" Patrick asked Teresa trying to break the tension and awkwardness that seemed to follow John's 'suggestion' as it were. One that Jane wasn't fond of, but was expected considering they were together.

"No it's fine. I'm not unable" She replied quite bluntly causing Patrick to turn toward her, however the mischievous look in her eye told him she was kidding, causing him to automatically grin. She was even more beautiful when she smiled if that's possible he thought to himself. How was he going to last a whole week around her?

"Fine, go ahead lead the way, mighty abled one" Patrick grinned towards her as she giggled back turning to go inside, Dylan and John already inside.

"How's your nose feeling?"

"It's okay now, thanks" She replied looking at the floor, she felt a little embarrassed about what happened and how she put all her emotions out there, telling him everything like she did.

"Hey, don't worry about last night" Patrick said, grabbing wrist softly stopping her just outside the door, sensing her embarrassment and trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry? I don't even know you and I almost…" She whispered back, cautious of Dylan and John hearing them, whilst yanking her arm out of his grasp. Patrick stood there watching her as she walked in; feeling a little angry at her response, didn't know him? He felt they got to know one another pretty well, and how her mood suddenly changed. What had he done? Sighing to himself he followed her in, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after settling in and sorting their items into their own rooms, the four of them sat round the oval dinner table with their Chinese takeout. Both Dylan and John had been drinking, a beer sat beside each of them. Jane and Teresa passed on the beer deciding on a tea instead for Jane, coffee for Teresa.<p>

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Teresa asked them curiously.

"Well, me and Dylan have known each other for years, what's it been like 8, 9 years?" John answered.

"Yeah 9 I think" Dylan confirmed.

"What about you and Patrick?" She continued trying to find out more.

"Hmm what's it been Jane? 3 years?" John replied, looking towards Jane.

"Yeah something like that." He answered looking toward John, who smiled at him, both remember how miserable Jane's life was at the time.

"What about you Reese, how did you meet John?" That caught Teresa off guard, she wasn't expecting that question. She looked towards John her eyes begging him not to say anything. He looked at her and grinned as if he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Erm… well I was in the field behind where I live, I go for walks there now and then. He saw me and we got talking" Teresa looked from John to Patrick where she then grinned at him. He looked back at her, but his face was impassive as if he was trying to read her for some reason, she couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing, the lack of response from him made her think the latter.

Yawning, she picked up her empty plate and cup moved into the kitchen where she put them into dish washer. Moving back to where the others were saying good night to everyone. She then moved round the table giving John a quick kiss on his cheek, then stalked off upstairs to hers and John's room.

Sitting across the table Jane watched Teresa kissed John before she went upstairs. He wasn't sure if he envied John or if it was plain jealousy and he didn't get jealous easily.

"So how are things with 'er then?" Dylan asked John, Jane frowned at the question a little.

"Oh it's alright. She's got a pretty face, not sure about the body yet, if you get me" John replied chuckling to himself as he took another swig of his beer.

"You haven't screwed that yet?" Dylan picked up his beer glancing at John sat next to him, grin plastered on his face.

"Nah, not yet. Maybe later" John winked at Dylan mischievously as they both began laughing. Jane sat the opposite side of the table to them staring at his empty plate clenching his jaw together, preventing him from saying anything. How could they talk about her like she was a piece of meat! She deserved better than him. Why did she even get involved with him of all people in the first place?

"Hey, Jane? What's up with you?" John's question caused him to come out of his daze; John was giving him a pointed stare from across the table.

"Sorry, just a little tired" It wasn't a lie, he was tired, except that wasn't the reason he was staring down at his plate gritting his teeth.

"Alright. What's with this nickname you give Teresa?" Oh he had heard it then. He doubted Teresa would wanted everyone knowing where that came from, if she wanted to tell him then that was up to her, so Jane lied.

"Oh you know the sweets. Just reminds me is all" Jane didn't think he'd ever lied as bad as that before, but John seemed to buy it, so he didn't care.

"Oh whatever. I'm off to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning" Leaving his empty beer bottles and plate on the table John stalked off up the stairs, following the same path Teresa had made not so long ago. Jane couldn't help but wonder what was running through John's mind as he went up the stairs; maybe he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>When John reached his and Teresa's room he noticed that she was asleep. He stripped down so the only item of clothing he had left on were his black boxers, then climbed in to the large king sized bed. He scooted over and looked at Teresa who lay asleep half on her back, half on her side. Grinning wickedly at her he moved so that he lay over her but held his weight on his arms.<p>

Not even stirring from her sleep Teresa just lay there as John slowly descended his lips on to hers, making her gasp as she woke. Pinning her to the bed with his body John lay on top of her one of his hands slowly reached into her pyjama shorts.

"John…" Breaking the kiss Teresa started to squirm away from his touch a little.

"Come on Teresa, I know you wanted it too, you've been flaunting it in front of me for weeks" With that he pulled her shorts and panties down in one.

"I…" Teresa couldn't form the words she wanted to say, with the look in his eyes she wasn't sure how he would respond tonight. His lips descended on hers again, hungrily forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Still kissing her, he pulled his boxers down and forcefully slid inside her. She gasped at the unexpected pain it caused; this wasn't exactly how she imagined her first time was going to be, she was strong though she would overcome this. He wasn't the worst man in the world that she could be in this with she thought and maybe she had been flaunting herself around in front of him, maybe she had unintentionally asked for it. She willed herself to relax as she continued to feel pain instead of pleasure between her legs, as he repeatedly moved inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there in Florida! Not a great start for Lisbon though, I was a little hesitant in writing the last part, but I thought it showed you what John was capable of?**

**Let me know what you think, did you enjoy it or not? I'm also open to any ideas about the story just let me know, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well I've done chapter 5 a lot quicker than I thought I would!  
>Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, it means a lot and you help me to continue writing, so I appreciate it massively! XD<strong>

**Well I hope you like this, it's a little less sad than the last one! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Patrick woke up the next morning to the sound of the waves crashing over the beach that was next to the house. He lay there for a minute as he slowly came to, he loved the sound of the waves they seemed to relax him, he also loved the weather here, he thought the place as a whole was beautiful.

As he gradually woke up properly, wiping the sleep from his eyes, he thought about the night before. How John spoke about Teresa and how when he went to bed he heard the moans of what sounded like pleasure from there room. John finally had his way with her then he thought sadly, it made him feel sick. He didn't deserve her.

Still dressed in only his dark grey pyjama bottoms due to the heat during the night, he slowly made his way down stairs, from the lack of noise either everyone was up and out, or everyone was still in bed. Making his way into the kitchen he picked up the kettle to fill it up, looking out the window he saw Teresa sat on her own on the bench at the end of the garden just before the beach. Putting the kettle down flicking it on, he made his way outside.

He stood next to Teresa, looking down at her. She had a mug in her hand, only wearing a long, baggy brown knitted jumper, her knees were pulled up to her chest. She looked pale, with sadness shading her features as she stared off into the distance. He frowned at the thought, what had her looking so sad?

"Hey" He started. Only just noticing he was there, she turned to look up at him a warm smile spread across her face for a split second before it was gone.

"Hey" Her voice came out a little croaky.

"Where's John?" He saw her visibly flinch at the mention of his name, this pricked his curiosity.

"Eh he said him and Dylan had something to do." Her reply came short and to the point, she wasn't looking at him as she spoke like her mind was elsewhere.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Thought you be in a wonderful mood after last night" His voice held a little bitterness to it as he finished what he was saying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked frowning up at him, looking a little worried he thought. He just raised his eye brows in response. She immediately understood that that meant he knew. She felt embarrassed; she didn't want him to know that. She feels bad enough without him knowing.

Once John had 'finished' last night she couldn't get to sleep, she kept thinking over what he'd done and what she didn't prevent. She wasn't lying there long after, when she decided to go downstairs, she needed some space. Sitting in the living room she found herself biting back the tears that threatened to spill over, she was partly angry at herself for not fighting the situation, and partly betrayed by John; if he cared about her, he wouldn't have pushed her.

She dropped her head looking into her mug before she took a sip. Patrick shuffled round and took a seat next to her, she was facing out toward the sea, and he sat facing toward the house. He put a finger under her chin turning her face to look at him. Her usual glittering, mesmerizing eyes looked lifeless, sad and exhausted, and he wanted to know why. He had a little idea to her previous response, and he was hoping his hunch wasn't right.

"Did you want to… you know?" He asked a little awkwardly, with a little anger that was masked by the care and sympathy displayed in his eyes, his idea of what it could be made him get straight to the point, wanting his answer sooner rather than later.

"I don't know how this is any of your business" She pulled her head out of his grasp; she hated the look he had in his eyes. She didn't want his sympathy; she was strong enough to look after herself. Even if she did confide in him, what would he think of her then? He was the one person right now that liked her for being her, and she didn't want that to change.

Jane looked at her for a second, it was quite clear to him she didn't ask for it, she was just too embarrassed to admit it to him.

"Look Reese, you can talk to me, I don't wanna see you get hurt" He said sincerely. She turned to look him in the eye, it took everything for her to not just tell him, spill everything to him. But she couldn't, he was John's friend, he didn't care about her.

"Why not? You don't care." This seemed to anger Jane a lot more; he breathed a heavy sigh as he tried to calm himself.

"I don't care? I might have only known you a couple of days, but for some reason I have this urge to care about you. I won't sit back and let him do this to you!" He told her honestly, becoming a little frustrated with her persistence in shutting him out, using the use of her nickname he knew she loved, the warm slight smile that graced her lips when he called her it gave her away.

"Look, don't tell me if you don't want to, I just need you to know I'm here for you okay?" Looking intently into her eyes, Teresa turned back to him. Why should she trust him? She thought. Everyone she trusts seems to throw it in her face, she's better off on her own she decided.

"You might think you care Patrick, but you don't I-"

"I don't? If I don't care then why have I got this anger building up inside because of what he's done to you?" He looked into her eyes, intensity burned there that frightened her a little, as it screamed to her he was telling the truth. That he did indeed care about her. She bit the inside of her mouth trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"It's not like I tried to stop him" Shaking her head, her response came out as more of a weak whisper. She was more thinking out loud than actually telling him. Edging closer to her Patrick drew her into his arms, into a warm hug that seemed to give her security. She slowly relaxed into his hold resting her head on his chest, his fresh, masculine scent enveloped her and she sighed melting into his warmth.

"It's okay" He whispered into her hair. After a minute she slowly and reluctantly backed away, but he didn't release her completely. They sat there for a second looking into each other's eyes; a sense of de ja vu came over them.

"I should uh, go for a shower" She said nodding toward the house; she didn't want to get into the same situation they were in in his house, she was frightened of the repercussions more than anything. Smiling down at her, Patrick let go, sensing her discomfort.

"Thank you" She said simply as she got up from the bench, giving him a warm appreciative - still a little shy - smile. Patrick sat and watched as she made her way in doors. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, he needed to gain he trust, he thought. He found it ironic really; she seemed to trust John who didn't care at all, but couldn't trust him, who cared about her so much. It would take time, but she would see he was there for her and he did care.

Was it wrong that he was willing to do almost whatever it took to win her from John? To hopefully take her away from the miserable life that John seemed to thrust upon her. He would do whatever it took he decided and hopefully he would win her over.

* * *

><p>After her shower Teresa had fallen asleep in her bed after having got dressed. She glanced toward the clock that sat beside the bed, it told her that it was 5PM; she'd been asleep most of the day. She slowly made her way down the stairs hearing cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen as John seemed to be putting things away. John and Dylan must be back then; she thought to herself, John hadn't told her how long they'd be when they'd left earlier in the day.<p>

She walked to the door of the kitchen and lent on the frame with her arms crossed, as she watched him, a little hesitant to speak not knowing exactly what to say; she always felt like she was walking on egg shells around him.

"Hey" She started, putting a forced smile in place as he looked up to her.

"Hey babe, grabbed some food while I was out" He stated turning around continuing to put different foods into different places.

"Mmhm" She couldn't help but feel a little awkward at their situation. He carried on like everything was okay and she just felt well… like he now owned her or something, like she couldn't decide what she wanted to do without his say so.

"Something you wanted..?" He asked turning from his activities, clearly not wanting to talk to her right now.

"Uh no, no, where's Patrick. .And Dylan?" She asked him almost forgetting about Dylan. She hadn't stopped thinking about Jane since earlier, he was caring and thoughtful, that's what she thought John was, and clearly she was wrong.

"They're on the beach." He replied with his back turned to her, he obviously had more amusing things to think of right now. She shook her head as she headed outside towards the beach where Patrick was.

As she placed her feet onto the sand of the beach, she marvelled in the feeling of it beneath them. She loved the feeling of the warm sand between her toes, the cool wind blowing through her and the sea looked extremely inviting. The sun was beginning to set though and she doubted it was to warm in there at the moment.

Turning toward the two men she was heading towards she smiled at the sight of them throwing Frisbee to each other.

"Reese" Patrick greeted her with a smile as she came over.

"Hey Teresa!" Dylan waved a little further away.

"Hey guys, having fun?" She smiled up at Patrick. The life seemed to be back in her eyes and he enjoyed the sight of her looking a lot more carefree.

"Indeed we are. I'd say you could join us…but we're pretty good" He grinned down at her, he wasn't that good but he knew that the suggestion would make her want to join in, to prove she's just as good.

"Oh so you can throw and catch a Frisbee so now you're a pro?" She asked sarcastically, her heart fluttering at the sight of Patrick's beautiful smile, he was becoming more and more attractive the more she got to know him.

"Well I mean you're more than welcome to join us, if you wanna put yourself through it" Snatching the Frisbee from his hands she ran back a little giving them some space.

"Bring it on Jane" She replied cheekily, using his 'feminine' surname in successfully gaining his full attention. His smile broadened making her sigh contently.

Throwing the Frisbee to Patrick, who then threw it to Dylan, who then threw it back to her, where she successfully caught it – mentally giving herself a high five!- . This was unexpected apparently as Patrick clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Wow, well done Reese amazing!" He shouted a little sarcastically, causing her to grin as a sudden thought came to her.

"Thanks Patrick" She smiled at him as she threw the Frisbee harder than she needed to toward Patrick. The Frisbee went flying over his head and landed a little way into the sea. Patrick turned to her looking at her incredulously.

"Oh I'm sorry, you gonna have to go in there and get that?" She asked unintentionally giggling at the face he shot at her whilst shaking his head.

"No problem. A little water never hurt!" Turning he ran into the water immediately becoming soaked. He laughed to himself at Teresa's little personal joke to get him back. Having retrieved the Frisbee, he walked out of the sea, his drenched clothes dragging him down a little. Teresa came walking towards him.

"Took your time in there, foods ready" She nodded towards the house where Dylan was strolling off to, apparently bored of their antics. Shaking his head at her still grinning to himself, he walked toward her. She wasn't getting away with her previous joke.

"What're you doing?" She asked curiously as she slowly back away from his proceeding form.

"Oh nothing…" She turned to run when he grabbed her hand stopping her and picked her up around the waist. He turned walking toward the sea.

"Wait… Patrick stop, stop!" She was trying to wriggle out of his hold as she giggled failing miserably as they got closer and closer until he threw her into the sea.

"Oh dear! You're all wet!" He began laughing at her as she flopped into the water. She came up hair soaked along with the rest of her; he couldn't help but think she still looked beautiful.

"You are gonna pay!" She said splashing water over him. He came forward grabbing her arms to stop her, pulling them down in to the water.

"Oh really?" His voice came a little husky, looking down at her his grin began to fade as he looked into her beautifully green eyes. She smiled up at him mischievously.

"Mmhm" Biting her lip she looked up at him.

"Guys, foods ready, you want some or not!" Dylan shouted from the patio of the beach house before he went back in, not really bothering about waiting for an answer.

Patrick let go of her hand as they turned heading toward the beach house. Just reaching the beach Teresa splashed water into his face making him blink a little, as she ran off toward the house laughing to herself. Once his vision cleared again Patrick chased after her, closely behind.

Giggling to herself Teresa couldn't think of the last time she'd laughed so much, the last time she'd felt so relaxed or the last time she'd wanted to be with someone so much. She couldn't help admit to herself that Patrick Jane was the cause of all this and the time she spent with him, she never wanted to end. She was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo the Lisbon/Jane interaction is increasing, hope you like.  
>Originally I was going to set a lot of the story at the beach house but I've decided I'm not going to now, so only maybe 1 or 2 more chapters left there and then exciting times back in Sacramento!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought, reviews are wonderful things ;) Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the delay got a lot of revising going on right now!**

**This chapter isn't that great I kind of ran out o ideas for the beach house thing so it's more of a filler for when they leave Florida and then good stuff will happen! :)**

**I'd like to say a big MASSIVE thank you to those who review and are continuing to read this, I enjoy reading your reviews and they help me to keep writing. So thanks very much!**

**So I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Teresa was out on the beach the next morning, sitting on the heated sand looking out at the sea. It was 8AM but the sun was still beaming down; she wore her white shorts with a navy vest top, her loose curls were blowing back as a slight breeze past her.

Everyone was still in bed; she was used to getting up early as she has to do most of the work round her house in the mornings. She'd left John in bed, sound asleep as she crept out of the room not wanting to wake him. She kept thinking she only had to wait until she got home then she wouldn't have to see him again, she could ignore him, ignore his calls. Would it be that easy? She doubted it; it just gave her piece of mind thinking it would be.

She wondered how her dad was and her brothers. She couldn't help but feel guilty leaving them with her father without even an explanation of where she was going or how long for. She'd forgotten to bring her phone because of the mad dash she had when retrieving her things from her house, she just hoped everything was okay, the boys could take care of themselves for a while and then she'd be back.

Hearing footsteps rustling the sand getting nearer, she turned her head to find Patrick approaching her. He was dressed in pastel green shorts that came to his knees and a plain black shirt on, his hair as messy as ever. She couldn't help look him up and down thinking he looked good and very attractive.

"Good morning" He started as he sat down next to her on the sand with 2 mugs in his hand, handing one of them to Teresa.

"Morning. Oh thank you" She smiled to him appreciatively; she'd already had one cup of coffee this morning, but was thinking of getting another one. It was a little surprise he brought her one out, but she found it considerate of him.

"I thought you might fancy one" He smiled at her, almost as if reading her thoughts.

"How d'you know I was here?" She asked suddenly realising he must have known where to find her as you can't see this far from the house.

"Well you're an early morning person, and you wasn't in the house…so I figured" Nodding his head from side to side as he explained each part of his theory.

"So you were looking for me?" She asked him smiling at him mischievously as she was only messing with him. She was however, slightly hoping to herself that he had been looking for her though, she enjoyed the time she spent with him, and he seemed to make her smile on her worst day.

"I might've been, is that a problem?" He asked grinning down at her, watching as her green emeralds lit up.

"Not that I can think of" She giggled back to him, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards, trying to cover the blush that crept onto her face. Watching her, his smile grew at the effect he had on her, she was like a drug and -as cheesy as it sounded- he couldn't get enough.

"Why do you like coming out here so much?" He asked her his curiosity getting the better of him, he couldn't help feel a little bad after her smile vanished somewhat and she started biting her lip, an action he decided she did when she was nervous.

"Well, when I was little we used to visit the beach a lot" She replied looking out over the sea memories cascading her thoughts.

"Before your mum died" He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know more, get her to finally open up to him and away from John, if that was possible with John lurking everywhere. Literally.

"Yeah, mum used to say the sound of the waves cleared her mind" She laughed a little at the thought and how much it felt true to her now. She loved being by the sea even if it wasn't in sunny Florida, she always felt relaxed and free. Taking a deep breath in and slowly out she turned Patrick and smiled at him warmly.

"Tell me something about you" She said to him, thinking that he always asked things about her, but she never knew anything about him.

"What would you like to know?" He didn't have a past he particularly wanted to tell her about right now, not knowing how she could react to that, but he wanted her to trust him and how else would she if he just closed up and didn't answer her.

"What's your…favourite colour?" She grinned at him as he raised his eye brows obviously expecting a different type of question. She turned toward him, giving him her full attention, crossing her legs, placing her elbows on each knee whilst holding her coffee in both hands.

"Hmm that would have to be… blue" Nodding to himself as he replied to her question. She grinned at him as he seemed to really think over his answer.

"What takeout do you prefer, Chinese or Indian?"

"Ooh that would have to be Chinese I think, and I'd order a simple chicken curry and rice" He explained making her laugh as he looked in to the sky as he spoke, like he was more thinking out loud to her.

"OK I'm surprised you're not obese, you really thought about that one" She laughed to herself as he looked down at her trying to be serious, but failing miserably as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"OK then, my turn" He stated, whilst following her earlier actions of turning round to face her and crossing his legs. Both face to face now, mere inches apart, looking a little like school children with their legs crossed.

"What's your favourite animal?" He repeated her by asking more silly questions than the deeper ones he wanted to ask. Besides he could tell a lot from her favourite animal he decided.

"Um I like puppies a lot"

"Puppies?"

"Yeah they're cute and playful. Better than a lot of men I know" Raising her eye at him accusingly.

"Hey, I'm all for dogs if you like them. But obviously, they're not better than me" He said tilting his head at her smiling charmingly.

"Obviously" She replied raising her eye browns whilst shaking her head incredulously at him.

"Next question then. Any regrets?" He asked her wanting to dig a little deeper. She turned her head quizzically at him.

"Like what?"

"Well anything you may have done, that you now regret" She looked deep into his eye as she thought about the question. There were many things she regretted of course, a couple she didn't want to talk about, but she spoke honestly to him as she always did.

"Getting involved with John." She stated, staring intently into his eyes waiting for the reaction she didn't get. He looked at her, nodding as though he understood, it shocked her a little considering he was supposed to be one of John's closest friends, but it brought comfort with the fact that he seemed to understand her reasons.

"What about you, any regrets?" She returned the question, wanting to see how he reacted to it.

"Sometimes. I like to try not to regret things after I've done them. I regret however, not doing things I wanted to in the moment" He didn't lie to her completely, he did regret times he didn't react on instinct, but he did also regret things he had done massively wrong in the past.

"What do you mean?" She wanted to know these times he regretted not doing what he wanted. Why didn't he do it at the time?

"There are many times I wish I could just act on instinct" He said lightly, edging closer to Teresa. She could feel him edging forward making her heart begin to speed up.

"What times are they?" Her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and quickly back again, her breath seemed to be caught in her throat.

"Right now I just want too-" He stopped as his lips descended on to hers on an experimental kiss as he seemed a little hesitant, just brushing them slightly. She wanted to give in, deepen the kiss, but something screamed that it was wrong, although it felt so right. She could just hear John's name ringing in her ears frightening her. She put her hand to his chest and pushed him away, looking up to see a slight frown on his features.

"I can't do this" She stated looking down at the sand, trying to sound as confident as possible, when all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him.

"Can't do what?"

"You know what" She said shaking her head incredulously at him.

"I know that you want to, but something stopped you" He said, using his finger to pull her head up to look into her eyes.

"You know why I can't do this Patrick" She pleaded with him looking deeply into his eyes.

"John?" He asked, but didn't need the answer. Shaking his head, smiling bitterly at the hold he had over her.

"Exactly. I'm with John, and if he ever knew…" She didn't finish what she was saying, knowing Patrick understood, thinking of the effect this would have if John ever found out.

"I like you Teresa, John will never stop that, and I know you like -"

"No… no, just stop OK. We're not doing this, so just stop." With that she shrugged off Patrick's hold, got up and went walking toward the house without another word, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She liked Patrick a lot, but know good could come of it, not where John was concerned.

Patrick just stayed sitting on the beach calming himself down, he could see she wanted him, that it took everything for her to pull away from that kiss. That kiss was just a taster and now he wanted more, he also knew that if John found out he would be dead before he knew it, that wouldn't stop him from wanting her though; he doubted much would at this moment.

* * *

><p>Later that night they all sat out on the patio of the beach house having a barbeque. Dylan was cooking whilst the rest of them sat round the square glass table. This was going to be there last night there according to John, as there were urgent matters he needed to see to back at home. Teresa was happy at the news, she was starting to feel cooped up in the house and what with Patrick and John things were likely to get worse.<p>

After the morning shenanigans Teresa had ignored Patrick as best as she could, not wanting to bring it up again. She could tell he knew what she was doing, but what other choice did she have? John sitting next her place his hand on her thigh and her skin felt as if it began to crawl, she couldn't stand being around him now after nights of being here.

"You're quiet babe" John turned to her looking down at her waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Just a little tired today"

"I get it" He smiled down at her, not a warm one more of a smirk, like it was his doing.

"You're not bothered about leaving early are you?"

"No of course not" She smiled at him, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Good. When we get home tomorrow I got bits to do, but come stay tomorrow night. I'd like that" He said edging his face closer to hers.

"Eh sure" Whenever he said things like that it never felt a question to her, more of a demand. She placed her hand over his and forced a smile up at him before he placed his lips over hers for a second before parting again.

Patrick sat across the table from the pair of them. Looking a little angrily at the scene in front of him, to many people it would look as though they were a happy couple together, but Patrick could see through it. It pained him to see her forcing smiles and have to think of the right reply not ne she wanted to say.

"So Jane, you still seeing that girl? What's her name…Kristina?" John asked Patrick picking up the conversation.

"Eh not so much anymore kind of fizzled out" Fully aware of Teresa's eyes on him Patrick answered John.

"You were only sleeping with her though, that's what you use them all for right?" John began chuckling to himself as Patrick sat there staring across the table. Teresa's eyes sat firmly on Patrick's as this fact seemed to hurt her a little, it wasn't because she cared she told herself.

Dylan came over handing everyone there chosen meat and handing round the bowels of pasta and salads. Leaning over the table to lay them out seemed to bring both Patrick and Teresa out of a staring match they didn't realise they were having. Patrick didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes and it pained him that it was his fault.

Quickly eating his hot dog, salad and rice Patrick bid everyone a good night, wanting to get away from the scene in front of him right away and went to bed. He wasn't sure whether he'd had a good time here or not. The only thing he could think of right now was that he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this isn't very good, hope I didn't let ya down! Promise it's only gonna get better from here hopefully :S**

**Let me know what you thought good or bad, constructive criticism always help i find :) **

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, back again!**

**Hope you have been enjoying the story so far, this one took me a while to write, haven't written a chapter like this before, you might be able to guess which part I mean... Oh yeah this chapter is M rated - You've been warned!**

**Thanks once again to reviewers they are great and i love them :)**

**Here's chapter 7 for ya'll...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Teresa was finally dropped home by John at around 4PM the next day. John left her saying he would be home around 8PM and to come to his any time after that, she wasn't sure she wanted to but guessed she probably would have to in the end right?

Opening the front door she immediately realised how quiet it was, usually her brothers were in at this time arguing or annoying each other. She began to worry, what if something happened while she was away and she wasn't there to stop it.

"Boys?" She shouted, dropping her bag by the door as she ran up the stairs. Reaching the room 2 of her brothers shared, she saw that most of their belongings were still there; there beds had been left from when they had got up; duvets thrown across them. She moved further into the room noticing their drawers and wardrobes were open and empty of any clothes that used to live there.

"Tommy?" She began to panic, wondering where they had gone, if they had run away or if anyone knew where they were. She reached Tommy's room, noticing the same thing in his room, all his clothes were gone. Her breathing began to grow erratic with fear, as she stood there trying to think of all the possibilities when she heard a bitter chuckle come from behind her.

"You didn't really think they would take you with them to did you?" Teresa turned around looking up to see her father grinning down at her, wobbling on his feet slightly. Teresa frowned up at him, what was he talking about? Who took her brothers?

"What?" She asked him trying to make sense of what was happening, her voice coming out as a slight whisper.

"Your grandparents took your brother's back to Chicago with them. Apparently I'm not fit to be a father." He laughed humourlessly to himself clearly replaying the moment in his mind that they told him that. Teresa placed her hand on her forehead trying to come to terms with everything; she loved her brother's more than anything and now there was a chance she would never see them again, that broke heart into pieces.

"Oh and they said you weren't welcome there. Just thought you should know." She looked up at him once again, seeing him enjoying her distress with the situation and the pain it was causing. She took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm herself down, not wanting to show her vulnerability to her father. She knew her grandparents blamed her for what happened, she rarely saw them, but when she did they never really spoke to her, always doting over her brothers instead.

"I need some air" She said starting for the stairs, brushing past her father where she could smell the alcohol stench she always seemed to associate with him now. He used to be a great person and wonderful father and then he change and all the love they had vanished. Before heading outside, she ran to her room grabbing her phone which was charging beside her bed, exactly where she left it before she went.

"Take all the time in the world honey" Her father shouted down the stairs at her with a mocking tone, his arms flailing in the air for emphasis. She stopped with her hand on the door thinking of what to do, without her brothers there she felt as if she had no one, of course she had John, but was he really there for her? She thought about it for a second and realised there was one place she could go, opened the door stepped outside and slammed it with an echoing bang; she always found doing things like that an anger relief.

* * *

><p>Patrick sat lying on his sofa watching a movie, he had been home a couple of hours now and it was beginning to get dark outside due to it being the winter season. He wasn't really watching the TV, too lost in his thoughts. He'd had numerous messages on his phone from the one and only Kristina asking what was going on? Why hadn't he rung her? Were they going to see each other soon?<p>

He thought he had been clear to her before that they were indeed over, he wasn't going to call her and he probably wouldn't ever see her again. She was never anything serious to him, he had to admit it was just a bit of fun between them, nothing serious, but she became very clingy and seemed to think it was more than he did. That was when he decided he needed to end things before it went too far.

Getting up from the sofa he made his way into the kitchen where he got himself out a cup, filled up the kettle and turned it on to boil. As he walked back to sit on the sofa he heard a small knock on his door. Frowning to himself he wondered who it would be, he couldn't think of anyone wanting to see him right now. Opening the door he found Teresa stood on the other side shivering and drenched.

"Reese" He smiled at her, still a little shocked that she was standing there, but couldn't help the warm feeling that spread his being at seeing her.

"Hey" Her response coming out quiet because of her shivering, her hands were holding the opposite upper arms in attempt to warm herself.

"Come on in" He opened the door further inviting her, her warm vanilla scent hit him as she passed making hum contently. She went in stopping just past him, feeling the heat of his home warming her a little, the droplets of water falling from her hair making her shiver involuntarily.

"Would you like a blanket or something?" He offered looking over her shivering form.

"No, I'll be OK" She nodded to him.

"Would you like some tea? Might warm you up a bit" He asked walking past her in to the kitchen, still concerned about her current state.

"Tea would be great" She followed him in and sat on one of the stools under the island that was in the centre of his kitchen, taking off her wet through jacket placing it over the back of the stool.

He sat down opposite her placing the tea in front of her whilst keeping one in his hand. He looked at her properly, her eyes looked red, her skin pale and her hair dripping from how wet it was. Sadness was written all over her features and it pained him to see, it gave him hope however that she seemed to have chosen to come to him to cheer her up or help her out.

"So…What's going on?"

"My brothers are gone" She choked out, making him frown a little. Firstly he didn't know that she had brothers, and also before he had to force it out of her, but now she just came right out with it. This concerned him a lot, he wanted to know exactly what had happened.

Placing his hand over her one that rested on the table, he stroked his thumb over her skin, attempting to warm and sooth her. If he could take the pained look from her eyes, he would do whatever it took. "What's happened?"

"My uh grandparents picked them up when we were away" She snivelled, looking down at her tea spinning it round with her hands, before continuing.

"They live in Chicago and they took my brother's with them, said that my father can't take care of them" She was trying to bite back the tears but failed as a stray one silently slid down her face. Patrick lifted his hand and with the pad of his thumb softly wiped it away, she smiled up at him thankfully her cheeks heating up a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had brothers" He offered, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Have you spoke to them at all since you've been back?"

"I tried calling them on the way here, but it went to answer phone every time." She admitted shamefully, she hated the thought of her brothers ignoring her calls. She wanted to speak to them. She needed to speak to them.

"There could be many reasons why they aren't answering" Trying to make her see a positive in the situation, he however thought to himself that, that was an unlikely situation.

"Don't pity me. I know them and I know they're ignoring me" She said shaking her head, slightly laughing at his attempt to make her believe otherwise.

"What about your grandparents? Have you tried calling them?" He tried a different route now, anything to try and cheer her up. It didn't have the effect he was hoping for however when she seemed to grasp his hand back and bite her lip nervously.

"They…they resent me. They wouldn't want to speak to me. I'm never gonna see them again" She answered looking up at him, her eyes filling with tears that she didn't want to fall. Seeing this from across the table Patrick got up, not letting go of her hand and moved round to stand next to her, his other hand guiding her round to face him.

"Hey, this will be OK. I promise you" He said, looking intently into her eyes as the tears began to fall. He repeated his earlier action of wiping the tear away. As she looked back into his eyes, he could see a spark of hope in them that warmed his heart when thinking she believed him.

"You can't promise that" She replied whilst shaking her head chuckling slightly at his confidence.

"I can, and I will" He smiled at her, a smile warmed her insides and made her want to forget about this whole situation.

"You are too confident for your own good"

"I have just the right amount of confidence thank you" He replied cheekily to her making her smile once again.

"Thank you" She said suddenly, making him stand straight realising he was standing between her legs.

"For what?" He asked her curiously, wondering what she had to thank him for.

"For this, for being her for me" She smiled warmly at him, he could see the warmth seeping into her eyes, mixed with many other emotions.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else" He replied in a quiet, hushed voice, seeing her edge forward a little. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck, he stood there looking into her eyes deeply, she was looking back equally intent.

She slowly brought his head down to hers before their lips melted together in slow yet tender kiss. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, she gladly opened her mouth granting him access, where both tongues slid together passionately. He slid his arm round her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

Pulling back, Teresa rested forehead on his, panting from the lack of oxygen and the adrenalin pumping through her veins. She pulled back looked into his eyes for a second, not seeing his usual blue-green irises, but the blacks of his dilated pupils.

"Bedroom?" She muttered confidently to him, still a little out of breath after the long kiss they'd shared, she'd never felt a stronger feeling with someone than right now.

Bringing his hand from around her back to cup her cheek; he stroked her cheek bone affectionately. "You sure?" He asked, wanting to be totally sure this was exactly what she wanted, knowing if they went any further he doubted he could stop himself.

"Positive" She replied in that same confident tone. She wanted to forget right now, but she also wanted him too. She brought his head down for another kiss, fuelled with passion and lust, making him groan with delight. He moved his hands around to her back and under her bottom, where he pulled her toward him and picked her up, her legs gladly went to either side of his waist.

Moving towards his room still in a passionate embrace, he felt one of her hands leave its place round his neck and begin to unbutton his blue button down, not leaving his mouth for a second. Having unbuttoned the shirt fully she slowly slid her hands from his shoulders and rested them on his chest, feeling the toned muscles there.

Reaching his room he gently placed her on the bed and climbed over her, bending his arms to hold himself above her. He gave her sweet but short kiss on the lips, whilst trailing his arms down her sides to find the hem of her shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt up over her head and threw it off to the side, not caring where it landed.

Teresa pushed his shirt from his shoulders off of his arms as he kissed her neck making her moan in anticipation. He slowly kissed down her body, lightly nipping and sucking making her body arch with pleasure. Once he'd reaching her hips where her jeans sat, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, gradually peeling them off her legs and threw them to the side too, grinning appreciatively down at her beautiful form, making her smile shyly, feeling self-conscious under the intensity of his gaze.

He lye himself over her again, pushing his hips between her legs, lips finding hers again this time more urgent, willing himself to slow down. He didn't want her thinking he was anything like John, in it just for the release. He wanted to give her what she deserves and show her how much he wanted her.

Patrick could feel her delicate hands slide from his chest down the button on his shorts where she quickly popped the button open. Breaking away from the kiss she looked up at him biting her lip seductively, as her slowly started pushing down his shorts, where he then took over taking both his short and boxers off leaving him naked over her.

She gasped at the feeling of his hardness against her stomach as he looked down at her. When she caught his eyes, she brought a hand up to his cheek stroking it fondly. Patrick pulled her up a little to unclasp her bra and rid her of the garment. He looked down at her and slowly dropped his head to kiss her full of the passion and longing he held for her. He moved his hand down her body, snaking it into her panties, swallowing her moans as stroked the bundle of nerves that lye there.

After feeling how ready she was for him he slid her panties down her legs and off her being, leaving her stark naked beneath him. Lying on his forearms above her, he stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly before looking into her eyes, asking her silently if this was what she wanted; the smile she gave him back told him exactly what he wanted.

He slowly slid into her, taking her bit by bit, gradually filling her completely making her moan contently. Patrick still conscious of hurting her started a gentle, deep rhythm, drawing a whimper from her as she arched her back. He took the chance to kiss her neck sweetly adding to her pleasure.

After a few of his thrusts Teresa became used to his size and realised he was holding back for her, she didn't want him to do that for her, she wanted him to be in this as much as she was and she wanted to feel him properly. She pulled his head up from her neck and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth, she heard him moan. Pulling back a little she whispered "Harder" against his lips.

Complying happily he sped up his thrusts, she moved her hand gripping the top of his arms as she felt the coil in her stomach tightening with pleasure, feeling herself getting closer. Patrick above her looked down feeling her getting closer to releasing, feeling he too wasn't far away, made his strokes quicker, deeper wanting to give her the most pleasure he could.

"Patrick" She whimpered as she stilled in his arms, a feeling overtook her body making her shudder with delight, moaning as Patrick still moved inside her, his head buried into her neck. Not long after she heard a groan coming from him, as he placed a kiss to her neck and cheek.

Patrick hadn't felt a release like it before; all much emotion behind it made it that much better. He felt her kiss under his chin, herpulled his head up to look her in the eye, finding her looking straight back at him a slight smile graced her lips as she brought her hand up the back of his neck to stroke the curls that lye there.

He pulled out of her and rolled over pulling her with him. From his side she moved up and rested her head on his chest, wanting to feel him there, be close to him.

"You OK?" He asked still worrying about her, now he had her close he never wanted to let her go.

"More than OK" She smiled up at him, pushed off his chest and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before laying her head back on to his chest, his arms enveloped her in a warm embrace, feeling his strong heartbeat beneath her, which seemed to lull her into a sleep happier than she'd been in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? Hope it wasn't terrible :S Ha**

**Let me know what you think, any idea what you might like to happen?**

**Open to and love any ideas**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay, got hectic exams going on right now.**

**I hope this is alright, not much goes on, I guess it could be more of a filler chapter, quite a lot of fluff... OK pretty much almost all fluff :)**

**I have to say thank you once again to all you reviewers that follow this, would not carry on without you guys!**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Teresa woke the next morning to the pitter patter of rain drops hitting the window in Patrick's room, she could tell it was still early as the sun was barely rising into the dark grey sky. Her legs were tangled with his and the sheets they lie within, she sighed contently to herself as she looked up at the face of the sleeping form next to her; her head was still on his chest and his arms still securely round her waist. She revelled in his masculine smell and listened to his placid breathing.

Pushing up onto her elbow she looked down at him, a smile graced her lips, as a warm feeling spread into her stomach. She wondered how long she could lie there for, the sound of the rain mixed with the presence of Patrick gave her a sense of peace, keeping her mind off the true and unhappy events that consume her life; she could stay like this forever.

It did still scare her a little, how easily she gave into her feelings for him, but she couldn't stop herself; she knew that she was falling for him, and how was she supposed to stop? He was everything that she needed, everything that she wanted, and she wasn't going to regret her decision that had her ending up in his bed, enveloped in his arms.

She slowly pulled her arm up and delicately ran her index finger down the centre of his forehead, over his nose, ghosted over his lips, and finally slid down to his toned chest where her hand stilled, memorizing his body like she wouldn't get another chance. She leaned over him a little and placed a soft kiss to his lips and after a second slightly pulled back. Watching him as his eyes slowly fluttered open, she gave him a sweet smile and repeated her action of giving him a soft kiss.

"Good morning" She spoke sweetly.

"Hmm it is a good morning" He replied, smiling up at her, his sleep filled voice sounding heavenly to her ears. He pulled his hands up to stroke her hair back from her face, as he looked up at her admiringly. " I'm glad you came here last night" He smiled warmly to her, wanting her to know that he didn't mean just because they ended up in his bed. What he was feeling for her was beyond physical and he wanted her to know that.

"Me too" She almost whispered to him, she'd felt secure in his arms last night and even more so this morning; everything just felt right to her. She couldn't stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach however, that was telling her something bad was bound to happen, it always did where she was concerned. She bravely swallowed the feeling down and told herself to enjoy the moment for however long it would last; she wouldn't let a stupid feeling ruin something that was good and was only getting better.

"How're you feeling this morning?" He asked her, concern ever present on his features.

"I'm feeling a lot better now" She smiled down at him, a slight blush crept into her cheeks. "I think I'm gonna try my brothers again later though... Hopefully they'll answer" She sighed, finally feeling the pain in her chest from the previous evening, as she drew invisible patterns on his chest.

"I'm sure they'll speak to you soon; they're your brothers. Just give them some time" He reassured her, stroking his thumb soothingly across her cheek.

"I know it's just... They were all I had and now they're just... Gone" She struggled to reply, biting back the tears threatening to fall. She leaned in to the warm touch of his hand, that seemed to give her the strength she needed. Patrick caught a stray tear that fell, and wiped it away, giving her a sad understanding smile.

"They're not gone completely, just away, okay. You will speak to them before you know it, and you'll wonder what you were upset about... Besides I'm more than capable of taking care of you" She laughed silently at him and his optimism, that actually made her feel more positive about the situation. For once talking to someone made her feel better. He made her feel better. She felt stupid at how upset she was; she should be happy with him and what they have right now. She slowly dipped down, her lips a breath away from his.

"You're very wise" She whispered, grinning against his lips.

"So I've been told" Not wanting to talk any longer, he met Teresa half way, so that their lips met. The kiss deepened as quickly as it begun, as Teresa slid her tongue into his mouth, where they dueled in passion; Patrick took know time in rolling them over, so that he now lye over her.  
>Feeling his arousal, Teresa grinned against his lips as she slowly lowered her hand to a certain sensitive destination of his, causing Patrick to moan before pulling his lips away from hers; he looked down at her with a slight shock and amusement at her sudden confidence and boldness.<p>

His lips descended on to hers once again as her slowly slid into her, causing Teresa to whimper wanting more. She felt her heart blossom at the feeling, for once she felt wanted by someone she was beginning to care deeply for, and she wasn't going to give that up anytime soon. Forgetting about her brother, her father and John, Teresa lost herself in the wonderful feelings she felt right now.

* * *

><p>Having finally got out of bed later that morning, having decided they both needed breakfast after the tiring bedroom activities they participated in. Patrick was currently in front of the oven in his usual grey pajama bottoms cooking them both some pancakes. Teresa sat at the island, in only his button down shirt, watching him with complete adoration as he flipped the pancakes. She was thinking how much she could get used to this, but also how she new that she couldn't take things for granted.<p>

"What are you thinking?" Patrick asked, sensing her drifting of somewhere.

"That you're good at cooking" She decided not to tell him exactly, it didn't really matter anyway.

"Another one of my many talents" He turned to her with a smug smile on his face, putting some pancakes on the plate in front of her and his own. He put the pan in the sink before going to sit opposite her.

"How did you learn how to cook?" She asked him, realizing she didn't know much about him at all.

"Well, partly my mum partly myself I guess" He replied looking down into his pancakes, feeling a little pain at the mention of his mother. Noticing the slight change in him Teresa turned her head to the side a little and narrowed her eyes.

"You've never mentioned your mother before..." She decided she wanted to find out more, he new almost everything about her; surely if there was something wrong he could trust and tell her.

"She's never really come up" He looked up at her, giving her his most believable look so she wouldn't press matters.

"Well, why don't you tell me about her now?" She looked at him, giving him a slight smile wanting him to tell her. Was it wrong that she wanted to know more about him?

"Erm, well, I was always closer to my mum than I was to my dad. She brought me up to be a gentleman and I think I've respected that my whole life. She was very beautiful and always honest, I think that's why I always looked to her, I knew whether what I was doing was right or wrong. She... she died when I was 15" He used his fork to play with the pancakes in front of him, memories flooding his mind that he didn't want to think about. He understood why Teresa was asking it was just difficult for him to talk about.

"I'm sorry. I never knew" She grabbed his hand that lye on the table after seeing his distress talking about it.

"How would you?" He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, before getting up and putting his pancakes in the bin, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Well, for what it's worth, she sounded great and she couldn't have made you anymore perfect" Patrick smiled at her and her ability to make him feel better withing a split second. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek before giving her a chaste kiss. Patrick pulled away a little but Teresa kept her hands around his neck so he didn't go.

"You know you can tell me whatever right?"

"Of course" His response was almost silent as his feelings overwhelmed him. He dipped his head to kiss her once more, however this one was fueled with passion. Teresa angled her head so Patrick could deepen the kiss further, his hands left her cheeks and went to the uncovered skin of her thighs.

On her stool where her jacket was hung from the night before, Teresa's phone let out a shrill ring. Grunting in disappointment, Patrick pulled away from her ever so inviting lips. Grinning up at him, Teresa pulled her phone out of the side pocket and read the screen. Almost immediately her grin fell and her skin turned cold.

"It's John" She looked up at Patrick, who's jaw clenched at the mention of his name. He'd forgotten about him and his relationship - or whatever you could call it- with Teresa, but now all the anger came flooding back as he looked down into her frightened eyes.

"Hey John" She muttered down the phone after answering it.

"Teresa. Where are you?" He asked, his voice maintained a monotonous voice, clearly not happy about something.

"I um, I'm at home"

"Oh yeah that's right because you're not at mine!" He replied, Teresa could tell he said it through gritted teeth, it made her shiver how angry he seemed over such a small issue.

"Yeah I couldn't get out my uh... my dad was in" The lies were coming through her mouth before she could think. She didn't want her and Patrick to get found out, what would happen if they did?

"Hmm. you should've let me know. I was waiting"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Well come over today, I'll pick you up" Oh no, she thought. She won't even be there and he'll find out.

"No, no. It's okay, there's a couple things I need to do this morning, I'll be over later."

"Fine, but don't leave me hanging, you'll regret it..." He sung the last part to her, she was sure though he meant it.

"I won't. I have to go. I'll see you later" With that she put the phone down not waiting for a reply, and let out a shuddering breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Patrick still stood in front of her, however his arms were now crossed, jaw still tense and it would be obvious to anyone that he wasn't happy.

"So you're going to see him" His voice sounded flat and deflated.

"Yeah I didn't know what to do" After seeing his displeasure, she looked up at him pleadingly, wanting him to understand. What else could she do?

"How about not go?" It wasn't the fact that she was just going to his, it was that John would do whatever he pleased and she wouldn't be able to stop him; he couldn't just watch her go in there knowing the endless possibilities.

"It's not that easy Patrick, you know that" He did know that and it annoyed him how much power John had over people.

"I know, I do, it's just knowing that you're going there, and I can't do anything about it" He's breathing was becoming harsh as his anger grew thinking of all the possibilities. Moving forward on her stool, Teresa cupped his cheeks, in an attempt to calm him down. She understood what he was talking about, but getting angry wasn't going to help them.

"Hey, I know okay, but I'll be fine and we'll figure this out" She stroked his cheeked soothingly, feeling his breathing returning back to normal. He looked down at her and she could see the pain this brought in his eyes.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt. I know what he's like. We both do." He replied thinking back to there time at the beach house and how John had violated her there.

"I will be okay, I promise you, and anything you wanna know I'll tell you" Teresa said, trying to reassure him in any way.

"Okay, but you let me know okay" He bent down to look deep into her eyes, telling her silently, that he needs to know and that he'll be there whatever.

"Okay" She smiled sweetly at him, before leaning forward and giving him a kiss full of passion and the feelings she felt for him, telling him that she was his and for him to not worry.

"Do you need me to drop you home"

"That would be great thank you. Is it okay if I shower here first. I drastically need one" She smiled at him as he raised his eye brows at her.

"Of course you can... think I might need one too" He hinted to her whilst grinning at her as she got up from the stool slowly heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah...I wasn't gonna say anything" She began to run towards to bathroom from Patrick.

"Hey!" He chased her to the bathroom, making her giggle as he grabbed hold of her carrying her the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you like it. **

**I was thinking when I was writing this, is the story maybe M? Because I wasn't sure?**

**Well anyway... I hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know, if you didn't, I don't mind still let me know!**

**Thank you :) x**


End file.
